The feasibility of using an objective automated image analysis system for the study of preneoplastic morphological changes is being examined. Areas under investigation include: 1) optimization of techniques for fixation, processing, and staining of tissues and cells for histological analysis; 2) quantitation of hyperplastic responses in a variety of epithelial types; 3) quantitation of nuclear-cytoplasmic ratios in histological and cytological preparations, and measurement of changes in these ratios in response to several chemical stimuli; and (4) detection of changes in nuclear size, shape and chromatin distribution, as well as cytoplasmic alterations, in cells exfoliated from tissues exposed to various chemical stimuli.